Let It Go
by Zlatan Modric
Summary: Se puede caer bajo, pero pocas veces como Elsa que cae en un mundo oscuro y perverso. ¿Podrá alguien sacarla de ahí? (Universo alterno, incluye violencia,sexo y clubs de streaptease)


-¡Con todos ustedes desde la septentrional Arrendel llega toda una princesa vikinga dispuesta a saquear vuestros bolsillos con su movimiento de cadera! ¡Con todos ustedes, la reina de las nieves, Elsa!

El macarra que presentaba el espectáculo salió del escenario y por un instante se apagaron las luces. Por un instante el tugurio se escondió en la oscuridad como si estuviera avergonzado de si mismo. Yo esperaba tras la puerta, respirando de forma entrecortada miedo escénico, asco y, porque ocultarlo, una morbosa lujuria. Di unos temblorosos pasos tras cruzar la cortina y apareció una luz que apuntó directamente hacia mí mientras empezaba a sonar la música; una serie de sonidos electrónicos acompañados por una voz femenina al borde del orgasmo que cantaba una letra altamente sexual. De forma mecánica mis caderas empezaron a moverse y mis largas piernas a contonearse mientras mi rubia cabellera, que me llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, se agitaba salvajemente. Mis pequeños pies caminaron hasta la barra de acero que agarre con firmeza. La palpe con fuerza mientras dejaba caer al suelo la fina bata que me cubría, dejando al descubierto mi cuerpo a un público hambriento de carne de mujer que no dudo de aullar. Para recompensar sus ánimos, subí por la barra y tensé mi esbelto cuerpo – ahora solo llevaba lencería azul - y levanté mi culo, redondo y respingón, para que ellos lo vieran en pompa. Sentía el tanga clavándose entre mis nalgas. Era todo tan excitante y sucio a la vez. Me deseaban a mí, a la pobre Elsa, aunque sea de un modo pueril y obsceno, pero hace tiempo que no recibo otra forma de cariño. Al menos no eran burlas por tener que abandonar la universidad, por ser una paria, una perdedora, como bien se encargaba de recordárselo la pija de Anna. Ya solo quedo deslizarme en la barra.

Ya en el suelo, gateaba por la pasarela imitando el ronroneo de una gata en celo. A pesar del sujetador, notaba como mis tetas se bambolean. La música había cambiado; ahora era "Baby, one more time" de Britney Spears, marcando la hora de enseñar lo que el público quería. Con un rápido movimiento me desabroche con una mano el sujetador pero la otra impedía que aún cállese al suelo. Mire a los ojos de un hombre cuarentón cuyos ojos enfermos por las fiebre no podían retirar la mirada de mí. Y él no era el único. Gordos, viejos verdes, jóvenes aún vírgenes. Todos silbaban, aplaudían y tiraban billetes o me los introducían en el tanga si estaban lo suficientemente cerca. Y lo tenía que agradecer lanzando un beso a la masa y dejar que caiga mi prenda. Mis tetas estaban expuestas y todos no perdían detalle de su buen tamaño y de su firmeza. Volví a acercarme a los hombres, que sonreían como coyotes hasta estar a apenas unos centímetros de sus caras iluminadas con las luces horteras de neón. Todo era tan patético, como mi vida. Podía ver crecer los bultos en sus pantalones, a esto he quedado, a ser una cara bonita y un cuerpo de infarto. No les importaba mi vida ni del infierno que sufría la reina de las nieves. Que cojones les podría importar que fuese huérfana antes de cumplir los veinte años. Intenté trabajar en una hamburguesería del centro comercial, diciéndome que luchando podría conseguir todo lo que pretendía. El viejo y falso mantra de siempre. Pero era mentira, y Anna no iba a dejar que lo olvide. Llegaba a casa y ahí estaba frente a ella, no podía fijarse en nada más, ni en el profesor y ni las clases, solo en su mirada de desprecio. No contenta por ello, se ligó a mi antiguo novio, Christopher. Él intentaba disimular en mi presencia, pero Anna disfrutaba de montar escenitas. Un día estallé de tantas provocaciones y terminé con su sonrisa petulante con un buen puñetazo mientras trabajaba.¿Qué iba a hacer despedida, con las facturas del piso y la universidad, y con malas referencias? ¿Quién iba a contratar a una chica supuestamente problemática? Solo en un sitio.

Una camarera me trajo una botella de vodka antes de volver a la barra y volví a acercarme al público contoneándome y pasándome la lengua por los labios. Sentía el papel de los billetes que colgaban de mi tanga, como ardiendo en mi piel cuando sonaron los acordes de Cherry Bomb donde podía sacar a relucir mi baile más salvaje, agitando mi cuerpo ya totalmente sudado al tiempo que los hombres, muchos de ellos borrachos, me soltaban todo tipo de piropos obscenos.

-I'm the fox that you've been watching for.

Me despoje del tanga dejando expuesto mi sexo. En ese punto si que enloquecieron. Ella se tumbó en el suelo, levantando las piernas demostrando toda mi flexibilidad.

-Hello daddy, hello mom. Ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb"

En ese momento todo se hizo oscuro y salí entre vítores tras recoger mi ropa y mis billetes del suelo. Ya en mi camerino me duché donde solté toda mi vergüenza y rompí a llorar. Enjabonada, dejaba que el agua me empapase aunque era incapaz de limpiarme, de purificarme de todo mal. Tras la ducha, titiritaba y me envolví en la ducha mientras el espejo me devolvía mi rostro con el maquillaje corrido. Cogí de una pequeña nevera un cerveza y empece a contar los arrugados y sucios billetes que había conseguido esa noche. Tendría que bailar unas cuantas noches más para pagar el alquiler de mi cuchitril a no ser que aceptase el pago alternativo ofrecido por mi casero, un cincuentón gordo y calvo que no paraba de hacer comentarios subidos de tono mientras me miraba sin disimulo el culo. Alguna vez se ha pasado por el club sin esconderse lo más mínimo. Empece a vestirme con ropa menos reveladora, como un jersey y unos vaqueros que no podían esconder mi bella silueta. Salí por la puerta de atrás, no quería que nadie viera mis lágrimas. El autobús estaba en la parada y empece a correr. A pesar de mi esfuerzo, aceleró cuando apenas quedaban unos pasos mientras ignoraba mis gritos. Solté un taco y golpeé la marquesina. Me tocaba esperar casi media hora al siguiente. ¿Qué coño me podía pasar más?

-¡Elsa, cuánto tiempo!

Mira no me jodas, todos menos ella, Anna, esa zorra. Como iba a olvidar sus burlas y sus provocaciones. Tenía que ver el resultado final de mi degradación, estaba escrito. Di la vuelta y ahí estaba, radiante, conduciendo su coche deportivo. Para algunos la vida puede ser maravillosa.

-Tienes mejor aspecto de la última vez que te vi. Pensé que te habías roto la nariz, una pena no verte secuelas.

-Estuviste cerca.- Dijo tras una carcajada.- ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún sitio?

-No te molestes.- dije con una expresión de sorpresa que trataba de disimular.

-Mira, entiendo que no puedas ni verme.- Erguí una ceja.- Soy una hija de puta contigo. Lo estás pasando mal y yo me he comportado como una niñata malcriada. Permíteme llevarte a casa esta noche. Es una forma de pedir perdón. Además la noche puede ser peligrosa para chicas tan guapas como nosotras.

-Sí, te encuentras a indeseables.- Contesté exasperada, pero tras mirar mi reloj y sentir el frío en mi piel decidí aceptar su oferta.- Está bien, pero ten cuidado de lo que dices. Ya conoces mi derecha.

-Lo recuerdo bastante bien.- Dijo mientras se tocaba intuitivamente la nariz.- Sube, anda.

Todavía recelosa me subí a su coche. Con la iluminación pude ver mejor a Anna: pelirroja, con el flequillo surcando su frente, con ojos color azul turquesa y un cuerpo digno de una modelo. Mi examen terminó cuando de su boca salió una cosa que no me esperaba.

-Bailas muy bien.

Abrí de forma superlativa mis ojos. No, cualquiera menos eso. Ella, no. Ella era la única que no podía saber que ahora era una puta stripper.

-¿Me has visto bailar?

-Sí. Me ha hecho gracia.- Comentó mientras se sonrojaba.- También tu nombre, lo de la reina de las nieves.- Noté como enfatizaba mí título real. Yo apreté los puños.- Fui yo quien te empezó a llamar así. ¿No?

-Me acuerdo perfectamente de todos los apodos que me has puesto. Especialmente éste.

-No era tan malo. Era una broma por lo de la película.

-¡Me pusiste el apodo mientras proclamabas que yo era frígida!

-Ya soy un poco niñata.

-¡¿Y qué demonios hacías en un club de streapteasse? Ni que fueras bollera.

Cuando oí su risa nerviosa y sus mejillas sonrosadas por la vergüenza de quien acaba de ver como su secreto ha sido descubierto supe que había dado en el clavo.

-Creo que por eso era la que más talento tenía para burlarme de las chicas. No podía parar de miraros mientras nos cambiábamos en el vestuario.- Posó la mano en mi muslo.- Yo era adicta a cierta rubia principalmente.

Yo todavía estaba con la boca abierta. Tardé en reaccionar mientras ella iba subiendo peligrosamente la mano que tuve que agarrar y retirar de mi pierna.

-¡¿Pero qué coño haces?!

Ella frenó bruscamente, aparcó como pudo y tras quitarse el cinturón me miró directamente a los ojos.

-Lo siento Elsa, yo, yo... - Empezaron a brotar pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos.- Yo siempre te he querido. Incluso cuando eramos amigas. ¿Te acuerdas? Nos encantaba hacer muñecos de nieve. Te amo desde esa época, pero yo me lo negaba y como una estúpida iba a por ti pero no para amarte como quería sino para hacerte daño.- Se abalanzó hacía mí, mientras yo seguía paralizada por la estupefacción.- Te juro que cada insulto era una declaración de amor. No sabes lo duro que es negar tus sentimiento, negarme a mi misma. Irme a la cama sola mientras lloraba por los insultos que yo te lanzaba.- Las lágrimas empezaron a correr más profusamente por sus rosadas mejillas.- Pero ahora me he aceptado. Ahora no voy a quitarte el novio, lo que voy a hacer es robarle a él la novia.

Ya había oído suficiente. Me desembarace de mi acosadora y salí del coche y me puse a correr. Yo también lloraba, joder. No podía ver con el maldito rímel. Sentía mi dolor a flor de piel. Que demonios se creía. ¿Qué ella era la que sufría? ¿Qué ella era la víctima? Ella no era quien tenía que enseñar su cuerpo desnudo frente a hombres para que ellos pudieran pajearse. Llegó un momento en el que el caos que era mi cerebro me obligó a parar. Intentaba relajarme, cosa difícil sin mis cigarritos. Cerré mis ojos y respiraba profundamente. No dio resultado hasta que sentí un cálido abrazo y unos sollozos en mi hombro:

-Lo siento mucho Elsa. Solo sé hacerte daño, incluso cuando quiero amarte.

Y con la lógica de los sentimentos- es decir ninguna - nos besamos. En sus labios reconocí el sabor de la pasión pero los míos estaban llenos de desesperación que guardaba en mi interior y que tenía que soltar antes de que explotase.

Tras cinco minutos nos dimos cuenta como un borracho no podía dejar de mirarnos. Y Anna me dijo con cierto tono travieso que fuésemos a su casa. Que allí estaríamos calentitas y tendríamos intimidad. Volvimos al coche mientras me contaba que no se veía con sus padres todavía tras haberles confesado que era lesbiana. Eso sí, por lo menos la mantenían, lujo que yo no podría disfrutar. Seguimos con la cháchara hasta que aparcó en el garaje. Rápidamente noté su mano acariciando mi trasero. Pero cuando se desató fue en el ascensor empezó a meterme mano y a comerme la boca de una forma más propia de un camionero que de la niña pija que conocí. Eso me puso a cien y correspondí. Ya en su apartamento me despojé rápidamente de la ropa, excepto la interior. La pelirroja, excitada, me tiró al sofá me besó el vientre hasta que fue a mi tanga, que apartó para empezar a lamerme con su lengua y a masajearme el clitorís. Yo solo podía gemir, de forma cada vez más escandalosa.

-¡Sigue Anna! ¡No pares!

No tardé mucho en correrme. No era mi primera vez con una mujer, siempre me había gustado experimentar. Cuando Anna me besó, pude sentir el sabor de mis propios fluidos. Después me susurró al oído:

-Ahora me toca bailar para ti.

Con zancada ágiles fue a su equipo de música y puso un disco mientras arrojó su chaqueta de cuero al suelo.

-One look could kill.

No me imaginaba que Anna era fan de Alice Cooper. Bueno, tampoco pensaba que fuese lesbiana. Y ahí estaba, a un palmo mío desabrochándose botones de su blusa dejando ver el nacimiento de sus pechos y el sujetador de encaje que los ocultaba y el terso vientre coronado por un brillante piercing en el ombligo. La prenda me la arrojó mientras me llamaba reina de las nieves. Está vez, por primera vez, me hizo gracia. Fui a tocarle los pechos pero me soltó un manotazo.

-A la stripper no se la toca.- Dijo de forma autoritaria.

La pobre se había metido muy bien en su papel. Ahora se alejaba meneando sus caderas, contoneándose al ritmo de la música y en un movimiento rápido, se bajó los pantalones. Yo pude gozar de la vista perfecta a su trasero mientras le decía las mismas obscenidades que me soltaban cuando estaba desnuda en el escenario. Eso le ponía más cachonda y se fue a buscar sus juguetes sexuales que escondía en el armario como consoladores, látigos y esposas. La verdad es que Anna se esforzaba en sorprenderme. Fue hacía mi con un par de esposas y me dijo con voz melosa y seductora me preguntó:

-¿Quieres atarme a la cama y castigarme por haber sido tan mala contigo?

Le di un beso que duró largos segundos y tras una cachetazo en el culo dije:

-Con los azotes que te voy a dar va a acabar muy rojo.

Juguetona e impaciente, Anna me llevó a la cama. Ya desnudas por completo, nos devorábamos una a la otra. Yo, la reina de las nieves, metí mis delicados dedos en el coñito de mi amante mientras con la otra mano le masajeaba el clitorís. La pelirroja se abandonó al placer, gimiendo cada vez más fuerte al tiempo que sentía el frío acero de las esposas en sus muñecas. Cuando noté que estaba cerca del orgasmo, me separe sabiendo que todavía estaba hambrienta de mí.

-Voy a traer uno de tus juguetitos. Ahora vengo.

Ella totalmente excitada me metió prisa.

-No tardes, cariño.

Ella respiraba, mordiéndose el labio a causa del placer. Era la noche de su vida y daba gracias a Dios por volver a ver visto a la rubia de sus sueños. Pensaría en lo mal que me había tratado la vida, ella misma era culpable de muchas cosas. Pero seguro que era sincera y pensaba compensarme por todo. Haría lo que sea por mí. Me amaría, me sacaría de ese mugriento club nocturno, se encargaría de volver a verme sonreír junto a ella. Incluso podrían a volver a hacer muñecos de nieve de nuevo.

Yo mientras cogí lo que buscaba y lo escondí detrás de mi níveo cuerpo desnudo. Me subí hacía ella y me dispuse a cabalgarla. Ella me miraba como se bamboleaban mis pechos, solo tenía ojos para ellos. Hasta que sintió el pinchazo en su abdomen mientras se corría. Aulló de dolor mientras veía como mi mano, armada con un cuchillo de cocina, la apuñalaba una y otra vez.

-¿Creías que podía olvidar todo, perra? ¿Qué todos los años de humillaciones, todas las burlas, los insultos eran por amor? ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo pudiste creer que te amaría? Te odio, hija de puta.- Esta vez mis lágrimas no eran de dolor, sino de rabia, de liberación.- ¡Vas a pagarme todo, los putos bares, todos los comentarios humillantes, vas a compensarme por toda mi miseria!

Finalmente, mientras veía su rostro desencajado, la degollé. Había apuñalado desde el corazón del infierno a mis temores con todo el odio que podía atesorar en mi alma. Pero, ahora, tras varios meses, ya no sentía vergüenza de mi misma. Solo sentía la sangre bañando mi piel pálida.


End file.
